justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Die Young
"Die Young" von ist tanzbar in Just Dance 4 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance 2014 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance 2015 als herunterladbares Lied, Just Dance Now, und Just Dance Unlimited. Dancers The dancers appear to be both teenage girls, each with the following features: P1 *A teal loose shirt with a pink lightning bolt on it *Light wash shorts *Red combat boots *Her blue hair is put up in a bun and has a bow tie on it P2 *A pink leather vest and a teal cropped tank *Black jeans with cut out holes and pink creepers *Her long and wavy black hair is in an ombre style, having blue highlights on the ends. dieyoungp1.png|P1 dieyoungp2.png|P2 Background The dancers are outside at night, with a pink campfire and a motorcycle near them. During the routine, shadows appear with lights and wave them around. They also dance with the girls at some points. While they dance, lots of pink smoke surrounds them. The sky also spins around at some points. At some points of the song, the fire circles the dancers. Gold Moves There are a total of 3 Gold Moves for this routine: Gold Moves 1 & 2: Pose with your right hand on your chin while supporting your right hand with your left hand. The move is done one at a time, starting from the left (P1 to P2). This is done during the first 2 lines "Let's make the most of the night." Gold Move 3: Put your arms up in different positions. The first player moves her left hand in a straight path while her left arm is on her hips, and the second player's right arm is in a curved path. This is the final move of the routine. Die Yound Gold Move 1.png|Gold Moves 1 & 2 DY GM1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game Die Young Gold Move 2.png|Gold Move 3 DY GM2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups Die Young appears in the following Mashups: * Love Is All (Sisters Duet) Trivia *This is the first Ke$ha song to be a duet routine. It's followed by C'mon and Timber. **It's also the only duet routine to date to not involve a dancer in a panda costume. *In the song, the words "stripping" and "pants" are censored. When viewed in the Just Dance 4 store, "stripping" is not censored. * This song (along with Gangnam Style, Beauty and a Beat, Moves Like Jagger, ''and ''Funhouse) has been in three games in a row: Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014, and Just Dance 2015. *On Just Dance 2014, it is shown with better graphics. **This is why the second dancer has a different colored glove than the Just Dance 4 version. ** The problem with the girls' "skinny arms" was fixed. *On Just Dance 2015, the graphics are more similar to Just Dance 4, they aren't the same though. **However, the store preview, the game icon and the selection screen is the same as Just Dance 2014. ** The problem with "skinny arms" appears in this version again. *Following 25 November 2014, in Just Dance 2015, the newer version is used on all consoles except the Wii and PlayStation 3. *On Just Dance Now, the newer graphics are used, as opposed to the older version on Just Dance 2015 prior to 25 November. * The motorbike is recycled from Born To Be Wild, but has slightly different effects. * The line "Take my hand I'll show you the wild side" first appears in one line, but then it appears divided in two lines ("Take my hand/I'll show you the wild side") for the rest of the song. ** Also, the last time "Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young" is sung, it's divided into three lines (Let's make the most of the night/like we're gonna/''die young''). * Along with Baby Girl and Primadonna, this song is one of the final DLC's to be released for Just Dance 4. * The dancers look like Rocky and Cece from Shake It Up. ** P2 also looks like Miley Cyrus in her Disney days. * The first and second gold moves are recycled from Good Feeling. * P1 resembles P4 from'' This Is How We Do. Gallery Dieyoungjustdance4.jpg|Die Young in Just Dance 4 Die Young.jpg|Die Young in Just Dance 2014 dieyoungdlc.jpg|Die Young Image-1408475365.jpg die-young.jpg Screenshot 2015-02-13-17-15-13-1.png Die Young Dancers.png|The Coaches Comparasion 2.png|Comparision of the versions from JD4 - JD2015. DieYoung1stDancer.PNG|P1's ''Just Dance 2014 Avatar DieYoung2ndDancer.PNG|P2's Just Dance 2014 Avatar DYP1Avatar.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar DYP2Avatar.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar DieYounginactive.png DieYoungactive.png die young dlc pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms dieyoungopener.png dieyoungmenu.png af.jpg DieJD4.png |Just Dance 4 Square dieyoungdlc_cover@2x.jpg die young.png Die Young.jpeg|P1's Just Dance 2016 Avatar Videos Offizielles Musikvideo Ke$ha - Die Young (Official) Gameplays Just Dance 4 Die Young - Kesha Die Young - Just Dance 2014 Die Young - Just Dance Now Die Young - Just Dance 2015 Die Young - Just Dance 2016 Die Young - Just Dance 2017 Die Young - Just Dance 2018 en:Die Younges:Die Youngpl:Die Young Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Elektronische Tanzmusik Lieder Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Lieder von Kesha Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Weibliche Duette Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Now Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Unlimited Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 4 Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Downloadbarer Inhalt in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2014 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2016 Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2017 Kategorie:Recycling Herunterladbare Inhalte Kategorie:Augusta Basile Kategorie:Laura Ferretti